Spread A Little Light
by MissKissey
Summary: "Dokładnie w chwili, gdy mówię te słowa, w pobliży słychać donośny huk, a ja tracę przyczepność z gruntem. Zamykam oczy, aby ochronić się od ciemności, która pewnie teraz nastała w garażu. Jednak, gdy je otwieram, już mnie tam nie ma. Leżę na środku łąki, pod zachmurzonym niebem, czując okropny zapach spalenizny, a wokół mnie jest pełno ludzi, którzy patrzą na mnie ze zdziwieniem."
1. Prologue

- Nie przesadzasz trochę? – pytam mojego czternastoletniego brata, kiedy patrzę na urządzenie, które nazwał machiną czasu. – Chyba zbyt wiele oglądałeś ostatnio filmów. Tata nie powinien był zabierać cię na „Facetów w czerni III"

Sama nie wiem co prowokuje mnie do powiedzenia tych słów, ale wiem, że ktoś musi sprowadzić młodego na ziemię. I wiem na pewno, że ani mama, ani tata tego nie zrobią. Dzieciak ma wybujałą wyobraźnie, i tak, może ma zdolności, ale nie powinien wierzyć, że kawałek durszlaka, łopaty i telewizora przeniesie nas w czasie.

- Nie Tanny, jestem całkowicie pewny – odpowiada. Skrzywiam się na dźwięk głupiego przezwiska z dzieciństwa, ale nie mówię nic. Gdybym zaczęła protestować, byłoby jeszcze gorzej. W zamian tego wyciągam rękę, aby dotknąć urządzenia, ale wcześniej dostaję po niej jakimś przedmiotem. Patrzę na Jamesa ze złością, ale on tylko mówi: - Lepiej nie dotykaj, nie wiem czy wyładowania elektryczne mają na niego jakiś wpływ

Z całej siły powstrzymuję głośne prychnięcie. Osobiście nie wierzę, że to coś działa w normalnych warunkach, a co dopiero gdy jest burza.

- I co? – pytam, z racji, że i tak nie mam nic innego do roboty. Rodzice poszli na bankiet, burza uziemiła mnie w domu, więc równie dobrze mogę udowodnić bratu, że się myli. – Sądzisz, że jak dotknę tego i błyśnie to zniknę?

Patrzy na mnie tak, jakbym powiedziała coś obraźliwego. Po chwili zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że moje słowa mówią to, co on myśli.

- Właściwie to tak – przytakuje. Teraz już nie powstrzymuję prychnięcia. Zbliżam się do urządzenia, dotykam go jedną ręką, a drugą odganiam nieznośnego bachora.

- Widzisz? – mówię. – Nic się nie dzieję, nic a nic

Dokładnie w chwili, gdy mówię te słowa, w pobliży słychać donośny huk, a ja tracę przyczepność z gruntem. Zamykam oczy, aby ochronić się od ciemności, która pewnie teraz nastała w garażu. Jednak, gdy je otwieram, już mnie tam nie ma. Leżę na środku łąki, pod zachmurzonym niebem, czując okropny zapach spalenizny, a wokół mnie jest pełno ludzi, którzy patrzą na mnie ze zdziwieniem.


	2. Chapter 1

Kiedy byłam w pierwszej klasie liceum, zgłosiłam się na casting dla cheerleaderek. Jestem całkiem nieźle wysportowana, dzięki mojemu tacie, który codziennie rano zmusza mnie do przebiegnięcia kilku kilometrów, w dodatku brałam lekcje baletu jako mała dziewczynka, zanim nie stwierdziłam, że to zupełna strata czasu. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ja wcale nie chciałam tam iść. Moja przyjaciółka Emma mnie zaciągnęła. Wiedziałam, że nie ma sensu się z nią kłócić, więc poszłam dla świętego spokoju. W każdym razie, gdy już przyszło do momentu, gdy pokazywałam swoje umiejętności, poślizgnęłam się, uderzyłam głową w podłogę na sali gimnastycznej i straciłam przytomność. Gdy się ocknęłam wszyscy obecni stali nade mną z przerażonymi minami. Ale ci ludzie nie przypominali tych nieudaczników z mojej szkoły.

Nie byli nastolatkami. Widziałam wśród nich małe dzieci, kobiety w ciąży, starszych ludzi. Jedyne co ich łączyło, to fakt, że wszyscy byli przeraźliwie chudzi i osmoleni. Na dodatek śmierdziało od nich, jakby nie myli się co najmniej z miesiąc.

Jęknęłam. Jeśli James w jakiś sposób chciał mnie nastraszyć, nie było to ani trochę fajne. Otwierałam już usta, aby powiedzieć to na głos, ale gdy tylko to zrobiłam do moich płuc dostał się paskudny dym. Zaczęłam się krztusić, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Nie musiałam mieć czujnika dymu, aby wiedzieć, że stężenie dwutlenku węgla było ogromne.

Ludzie szeptali między sobą, ale nikt nie podjął kroków, aby sprawdzić czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. Uszczypnęłam się kilka razy w ramię, aby zobaczyć czy to nie są jakieś zwidy, ale na marne. To wszystko było realne. A to znaczyło, że urządzenie Jamesa zadziałało, a ja przeniosłam się w czasie.

Uświadomienie sobie tego, zmieszane z faktem, że nie mogłam się przyzwyczaić do powietrza w tym miejscu sprawiło, że straciłam przytomność. Tyle, że robiąc to, nie miałam najmniejszej pewności czy jeszcze kiedyś ją odzyskam.

_Kap._

Od jakiegoś czasu leżałam z zamkniętymi oczami, bojąc się tego co zastanę, gdy je otworzę. Podejrzewałam, że znajduję się w jakimś szpitalu albo czymś na jego wzór. Upewniała mnie w tym kroplówka podłączona do prawej ręki i dźwięk maszyny sprawdzającej częstotliwość akcji serca. Przez złudną chwilę myślałam, że wciąż jestem w domu, ale gdy tylko poczułam to samo powietrze jak przedtem, moje nadzieje prysły.

Nie wiedziałam co to za miejsce. Co gorsza, nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek mnie poinformuje. Widziałam tych ludzi, nie wyglądali na ufnych. Wyglądali tak jak moi starsi bracia. A to nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Kiedy w końcu zmusiłam się do otworzenia oczu, zobaczyłam biel. Rozejrzałam się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, wiedząc, że to może być moja jedyna okazja, kiedy dowiaduję się w jakim czasie się znajduję. Sądząc po jego wyposażeniu jestem w przyszłości. Nawet w bazach wojskowych, w których często przebywam, nie ma takiego wyposażenia. Wiem, bo niejednokrotnie trafiałam do szpitala w jednostce. Nadal nie wiem jednak jak bardzo w przyszłości wylądowałam.

- Widzę, że już się obudziłaś – szorstki, męski głos wyrywa mnie z rozmyślań. Moja głowa natychmiast odwraca się w kierunku z którego dochodzi głos. Moje oczy spoczywają na chłopaku, nie mężczyźnie, o ciemnych włosach i przenikliwie szarych oczach. Nie dałabym mu więcej niż dwadzieścia parę lat. Jego przystojną twarzy zdobi kilka szram, najprawdopodobniej nabytych w walce.

- Nie widzę jakoś komitetu powitalnego – próbuję zażartować, ale jego to nie bawi. Jego usta zwężają się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle jest możliwe. Upominam się w myślach, aby już nie próbować żadnych z moich kiepskich żartów. Wiadomo, że nigdy nie byłam typem komika.

- Cóż, powiedzmy, że wolimy najpierw sprawdzić kilka faktów – mówi w końcu. Następnie sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga stamtąd coś, co po chwili ląduje na moim brzuchu. Moje prawo jazdy. Jak widać odbyło ze mną podróż do przyszłości. – Według tego – wskazuje głową na mój dokument, jedyna rzecz, która upewnia mnie, że nie śpię, bo na zdjęciu wyglądam tak samo okropnie jak naprawdę – nazywasz się Montana Rise i mieszkasz w Phoenix w stanie Texas

Wszystko się zgadza. Prawo jazdy jest z Texasu, chociaż stamtąd nie pochodzę, a aktualnie mieszkam. Myślicie, że rodzice nadaliby mi takie głupie imię, gdybym faktycznie urodziła się w Phoenix?

- Zgadza się – odpowiadam tylko, nie za bardzo wiedząc do czego dąży nieznajomy. – Skoro już wiesz jak się nazywam, to może ty również się przedstawisz?

Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale przecież wypadałoby znać imię osoby z którą się rozmawia. Szczególnie, że ta osoba najwyraźniej przejrzała wszystkie dokumenty jakie miałam przy sobie.

Zostaję jednak zignorowana, a mężczyzna ciągnie dalej:

- Problem polega na tym, że takie miejsce nie istnieje

I wtedy cały mój światopogląd się burzy.

Jak to Phoenix nie istnieje? Jak bardzo musiałam się przenieść w przyszłość, aby to musiało się stać. To potężne miasto, kilkumilionowe, nie mogło upaść w przeciągu stu lat.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – zadaję jedyne pytanie, które przychodzi mi do głowy, ale boję się tego, jaką dostanę odpowiedź.

- Aktualnie znajdujesz się w szpitalu w Trzynastym Dystrykcie – tym razem odpowiada na moje pytanie. Chociaż nie wiem czy nie wolałabym, aby tym razem także mnie zignorował.

- Jedyny dystrykt jaki znam to Dystrykt Kolumbii – mówię słabo. Nawet nie zauważam, że po raz kolejny z moich ust wysypuje się głupi żart. – Jaki mamy rok? – pytanie, które powinnam zadać na samym początku, wypływa z moich ust zanim mogę jej powstrzymać.

- 4074 – odpowiada, a mnie po raz kolejny ogarnia ciemność.

Kiedy czuję, że po raz kolejny odzyskuję przytomność, sama nie wiem, czego mam się spodziewać. Zanim otworzę oczy, przetwarzam w głowie wszystkie informacje. Wylądowałam ponad dwa tysiące lat w przyszłości, przyszłości, która miała nie istnieć. Przez pewną chwilę mam ochotę roześmiać się głośno na wspomnienie tych wszystkich naukowców mówiących, że Ziemia nie przeżyje tak długo. Jak widać koniec świata nie nastąpił w 2012 roku.

Ale coś było nie w porządku. Widziałam oczy tego mężczyzny z którym przedtem rozmawiałam. Cokolwiek się działo, nie było to nic dobrego. A ja nie miałam pojęcia czy dam sobie radę w tej nowej rzeczywistości.

Mam ochotę krzyczeć i płakać. Mam ochotę znaleźć Jamesa i nakrzyczeć na niego tak, aby już nigdy nie ważył się tknąć żadnych narzędzi. Ale wiem, że to bezcelowe. Cała moja złość jest bezcelowa, bo wiem, że Jamesa tu nie ma, tak samo jak nie ma nikogo z mojej rodziny, nikogo z moich znajomych. Jestem w tym sama i muszę się zmierzyć z otaczającą mnie rzeczywistością.

W końcu zmuszam się do otwarcia oczu. Znowu jestem w tej samej sali, ale tym razem jest tam więcej osób. Jest tam ten sam mężczyzna co przedtem, blond włosa kobieta w średnim wieku, która musi być lekarzem, dziewczyna, która jej pomaga, a której nie dałabym więcej niż piętnaście lat, mężczyzna koło czterdziestki z zaczerwienioną twarzą oraz drugi, w podobnym wieku, w garniturze. Mam wielką ochotę udać, że wcale nie jestem przytomna, ale dziewczyna nie daje mi tej szansy.

- Całe szczęście, że już się obudziłaś – mówi z uśmiechem na twarzy. Kiedy się tak uśmiecha i zakłada pasmo włosów za ucho, odnoszę wrażenie, że jest młodsza niż mi się początkowo wydawało. – Baliśmy się, że tak daleka podróż mogła ci zaszkodzić

Nie kontroluję tego, jak moja szczęka opada w dół. Nie jestem pewna jak mam rozumieć jej słowa. Czy wie, że przybyłam z przeszłości, znaczy z mojej teraźniejszości. Czy może oznacza to coś innego, coś czego nie wiem.

Na szczęście od odpowiedzi ratuje mnie blond włosa kobieta.

- Jak się czujesz?

Chwilę zastanawiam się przed odpowiedzią.

- Chyba dobrze – odpowiadam w końcu. Mimo moich starań, mój głos drży, zdradzając, że jestem przerażona. Ale nie znam osoby, która na moim miejscu by nie była.

- Mówiłam Gale'owi, aby cię nie męczył, ale jak widać mnie nie posłuchał – mówi, posyłając znaczące spojrzenie mężczyźnie z którym przedtem rozmawiałam. Gale. Dochodzę do wniosku, że to dość dziwne imię, ale nic nie mówię, wiedząc, że moje jest niewiele lepsze.

Moje spojrzenie natychmiast wędruje do Gale'a, który nie zdaje się zwracać uwagi na słowa lekarki. Zamiast tego dalej uważnie mi się przypatruje. Czuję się trochę niepewnie pod spojrzeniem jego bystrych, szarych oczu.

- Nala mówi, że jesteś zmęczona, ale musimy ci zadać kilka pytań – odzywa się mężczyzna w garniturze. Ponieważ sprawia wrażenie osoby, której nie można zignorować, kiwam tylko głową. Domyślam się, że Nala to imię lekarki. – Już wiemy, że nazywasz się Montana…

- Mona – przerywam szybko, głównie z przyzwyczajenia. – Przepraszam – reflektuje się szybko, dając znak, że może kontynuować.

- Montana Rise i pochodzisz z przeszłości – dokańcza. Kiwam głową. – Z którego dokładnie roku?

Czuję na sobie spojrzenie wszystkich osób. Cała piątka czeka niepewnie na moją odpowiedź.

- 2012 – odpowiadam w końcu. Nala wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk, podobnie jak i dziewczyna, która jej asystuje, coś przypominającego szok. - Skąd wiecie, że jestem w przeszłości? – pytam. To moja kolej, aby zadać pytanie, które nurtowało mnie od jakiegoś czasu.

- Nasz technik, Beetee wyczuł dziwne wibracje i otwarcie przestrzeni czasowej – wyjaśnia mi. – Ponieważ pracuje on teraz nad bardzo ważnym projektem, będziemy musieli chwilę poczekać, aż podejmie próbę odesłania cię do domu

Po raz kolejny robi mi się ciemno przed oczami, ale z całych sił staram się pozostać przytomna. Doskonale rozumiem co chce mi przekazać.

Nie ma pewności czy będą w stanie wysłać mnie do domu.


End file.
